


When Does It End? When Is Enough, Enough?

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [22]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ninjago 10th Anniversary, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Reflection, only the Ninja and wu and misako are in this everyone else is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Zane raises a good point that leads to the Ninja discussing how Ninjago is doomed to fail and how they are the only ones keeping it from totally falling apart.Featuring the NCPD and how they should have better weapons.~A reflection, of sorts, on Ninjago and everything that happened in-show over the last 10 years Ninjago has been airing for.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	When Does It End? When Is Enough, Enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_Foot_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/gifts).



> Don’t know where this came from but hey, it’s Ninjago’s 10 year anniversary next year.
> 
> Gifted to Five_Foot_Hobbit for being the one to leave kudos/comment first on my latest fics.

Today marked six years since they first started working together as a team. Six years of near-constant fighting against many different ‘big-bads’. 

**If the last six years had taught them anything it was Ninjago _was not normal_ , not by a very long shot.**

But now, there was a question that had or is going through every single one of the Ninja’s minds, even only as an afterthought, and it is...

* * *

“When does it end? When is enough, enough?” When Zane had first started speaking, no one had been paying attention but when they heard _what_ he was talking about, it got everyone’s’ attention.

Zane never complained or said anything like that, usually, it was Jay, Kai, or even Lloyd who said that kind of stuff. 

“I mean, it is our duty to protect Ninjago, and a lifestyle that is you constantly going and going and going is just part of the job-” Zane was interrupted.

“Is Zane broken?” asked Jay, still holding a game controller.

“Shh!” Nya hissed at him and the Master of Lightning shut up.

The Nindroid resumed his rant, “But when and how did we get to the stage where things got so out of hand that someone is invading or trying to take over the realm every other week?” He paused.

“I’m quite surprised anyone still lives in Ninjago City anymore, after all, it does get almost _leveled_ every other week,”

The other Ninja all wanted to hear what Zane had to say.

“You’re right, absolutely no one has moved from the city in the last six years, if anything, more have moved _into_ the city,” Lloyd piped up.

**_He was right, unfortunately._ **

“Ninjago City’s Police force is both understaffed and underfunded. I mean, their only weapons are short-range tasers!” Cole added.

“If they had had better weapons when Garmadon and Ha-” Kai stopped and re-worded his sentence after sneaking a quick glance at Lloyd, “the Quiet One wouldn’t have been able to take control of the city,”

Cole, who had been quiet up to now, spoke up, “Face it, Ninjago as a whole is a system doomed for failure and we’re literally the only ones keeping it from completely falling apart,”

**_That was true._ **

“That’s true but what can we do to change it?”

“Sadly, not much. All we can do is keep going and hope that no Emperor Garmadon- level threats appear,” Zane told her.

“I bet a month until the next big-bad,”

“No, two weeks!”

Jay laughed, “We’ll be lucky if we even get a week,”

He was the closest, they got three days before the next major event which all of them almost dying took place.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to upcoming interstellar Ninjago fic (which I've written in episodes like a season).  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: tired-fanfic-writer.  
> Please leave kudos.


End file.
